


Winning

by zlilyanne



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlilyanne/pseuds/zlilyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim learns that Vulcans kiss with their hands from a very drunk M'Benga and sets about trying to ruffle his First Officer's feathers. If Spock reacts Jim wins, if Spock holds it in Spock wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello. This is unbetaed crack. very random.
> 
> Edited 30/10/2016

It all started with M’Benga. Surprisingly enough, because out of everyone on the _Enterprise_ Geoffrey M’Benga was the only one who seemed able to _avoid_ trouble instead of attract it. However exception were always made when the Captain was involved. Bones swore no one got into more trouble than that man. “Like stink on a skunk” he said when Jim came back banged up swearing up and down that he hadn’t done anything to attract trouble. So maybe it wasn’t so surprising once the other half of the equation was James T. (Trouble) Kirk.

 

Jim had failed to pull Bones into a night of drinking while they were stopped over at a backwater Starbase, a grouchy Doctor McCoy insisted he needed to stay on board and “do my goddamn job Jim” so he had settled for needling M’Benga into coming out with him instead. Four hours and half a dozen neon pink shots later Jim could not be more pleased with this decision. If only because Geoff was the residential Vulcan medical expert, and drunk Geoff was willing to educate his captain about some of the more… intriguing points of Vulcan anatomy.

 

"Well, they got- uh- they have an inner eyelid thing to -uh- keep out, keep out the dust" M'Benga started. Jim scoffed from his barstool spining back and forth, "I know that kinda stuff already jeff-o, tell me- tell me the uh, dirty stuff. How do vulcans do the, the do?" Jim asked pausng in his spin to waggle his brows at the doctor.

 "Well" M’Benga started, "Did you- did you know?” and paused since he sliding sideways off his bar stool, before slinging his arm around Jim’s shoulders to stabilize himself. Pulling Jim towards him to ‘whisper’ in his ear “Vulcans can self- self-… lube up both ways? Cuz it’s hot on Vulcan so they gotta- but it’s gotta be nice right? No- no lube to buy when you wanna-“ at this point M’Benga stopped to gesture along “beat the snake”.  Jim for his part was nodding sagely in between bouts of _giggles,_ honest to God, schoolgirl _giggles,_ which he attempted to smoother in M’Benga’s shoulder with little success. 

“Whad- What else they got” Jim asked tugging M’Benga up as he started to slide down again. Perking up a bit M’Benga squinted at Jim for a second before nodding and starting again “Lots. They got lots of stuff. Like uh… they… uh…. Kiss!” he nodded enthusiastically at this point completely off his own stool and being held up by the captain on his stool. Jim frowned “I can do that too!”.

M’Benga gave him a wide-eyed look before covering Jim's mouth with his sweaty palm “No!” he exclaimed “You can’t! It’s for Vulcans! See they kiss with _hands_ ” and as if to emphasize he whipped his own hand away from Jim’s mouth before continuing “I’ve seen it. They touch fingers and it’s a smooch, but also-“ unfortunately they had both reached the tipping point, literally, and were sent sprawling to the floor in a laughing heap having slid off Jim’s stool as well. They lay there laughing on the sticky floor of the bar until an angry Spock and highly amused Scotty came to retrieve them. And as hung over as Jim was the next day, he couldn’t get the idea of smooching with his hands.  He bet Spock would _hate_ it. And forcing an emotional response out of his stoic XO was Jim’s favorite pastime. M’Benga had started some trouble, but only because Captain Kirk was involved, had it been anyone else it wouldn’t have come to anything.

 

The next day Jim "smooched" Spock in a crowded turbo lift on the way to the bridge. He had pushed his way into the packed lift and slid over to where his First Officer was standing, “Morning” Jim said not turning to look at Spock simply standing shoulder to shoulder with him. Spock didn’t turn to look at him simply replied, or tried to anyway. Spock’s “Good morning captain” was choked off halfway as Jim reached over and intertwined their hands together, fingers slotting together and palms pushing tight as Jim gripped his hand. Spock choked on his words, his shoulder jerking trying to dislodge Jim's hand, which Jim didn’t allow. Spock turned to stare scandalized at his captain sucking in a breath, or the Vulcan equivalent which was a slightly accelerated, barely audible inhale, when he felt it. Jim’s rampant amusement and triumph pressing against his shields, the captain was _laughing_ at him. He had made a mistake, reacted too visibly, and now the captain knew he could elicit a reaction and would try to do so with this method again. This was not ideal. To ask Jim to stop would be to admit it affected him, and Jim would never let that go. Nor was it likely to stop him from doing it. No. The only way to cover this misstep would be to act as if it hadn’t happened, and not let the reaction occur again. Jim would grow bored and stop once he realized Spock wasn’t affected.

 

In a perfect world that would have worked, but even Spock wasn’t perfect and being suddenly kissed was not conducive to emotional control. As much as Spock hated to admit it Jim had become adept at catching him off guard in this way. Casual brushes in front of passing crew or the full on embrace suddenly launched on his hand out of nowhere and each time he jerked or blushed Spock could feel Jim’s triumph, his mental laughter pulling at Spock’s shields. Poking fun at his control. Each time it happened Spock became more determined to not react. Each time Jim grabbed him only to get nothing Spock could feel his disappointment, a rolling, grumbling emotion that settled heavy and leaning against his shields. Each time this happened Jim released him almost immediately with a scowl and Spock spent the rest of the day with a smug feeling settled in his belly.

 

 It’s fair to say mediation took Spock longer now than it had previous to his captain's endeavors, each event making it harder to dispel the prickly annoyance from Jim's teasing or the smug satisfaction at having thwarted him. Pulling back the tendrils of his shields that reached out to sense Jim's reaction to their kisses and finding them longer each time from his own invasiveness into his captain's thoughts and feelings. After weeks of unsuccessfully trying to completely withdraw the reaching strands Spock gave up, Jim had been warned that he was a touch telepath and if he still insisted on this behavior then he could accept that Spock would know his thoughts each time.

 

After several months it had actually gone so far as to become a habit. It increased from the original once every week or so sprung in unideal places and situations, to once a day in still mostly inappropriate times and places, to several times a day when passing PADDs to each other or standing shoulder to shoulder in the turbo lift. On the bridge, in the turbo lift, over chess, in the hallway, anytime Jim had a moment to spare to talk. Spock allowed it because at this point he was _winning_. Most of the time he could control his reaction and Jim would leave with that rolling disappointment as opposed to tugging at his shield with his mental crowing only it had become less and less rolling disappointment and mental grumbling, Spock couldn't pinpoint the exact date (to his irritation) but one day Jim reached for a kiss and pressed a sleepy and jumbled ' _good morning, so tired,bright in here, **happy to see you**_ ' against Spock's shields and it became the norm, a soft ' _how are you'_ when Jim passed his station in the morning, an overwhelming sense of relief in an ' _I'm so glad your here_ ' when Spock rescued Jim from pushy delegates and overly touchy fans the flare of wonder and awe as they went through a beautiful new nebula for the first time and the heart swooping relief when he woke up from a healing trance in sick bay, Jim's mind whispering ' _I almost lost you, what would I do with out you, stay with me, thank God you're ok'_   all of this pressed into his mind along with the kisses on his skin. Then one day Spock decides he won't just allow it anymore.

 

The Captain was emergency beamed up after a tense negotiation between two warring people had broken down spectacularly and caught Jim in the middle. Battered and bleeding and bruised Jim materialized and promptly collapsed on the transport pad like his strings had been cut. Bones, who had been anxiously waiting in the transport room on standby, rushed forward with M'Benga and two other medical personnel to lift Jim onto a waiting gurney and transport him to the medbay, starting his diagnostics before Jim even left the floor. 

The habit of allowing Jim to touch him when no one was around morphed to the habit of touching back when something went wrong. Hostile natives or storm interference or any of the other bits of trouble James T. Kirk seemed to get himself into merited at least a brush of fingers, a tentative reassurance that he was alive after something went terribly wrong. And after Spock mind melded with the captain to save his life it became something else entirely. He had woken up afterward laying beside Jim on a cramped biobed fingers still pressed to the captain’s meld points feeling for the first time in what felt like a lifetime like Jim’s thoughts wouldn’t slide away into the darkness if he let go. Still he didn’t let go. Spock dove back into the meld and wrapped himself around and through the captain’s mind pulling it closer to him. Terrified that he would once again feel Jim’s thoughts slipping away like water through his hands. And he slept restlessly in that meld, mind tangled with Jims. The next time Jim touched his fingers the feeling wasn’t a triumphant poke at his shields, or even a grumbly leaning, it was a firework burst of affection right in the center of his mind, lighting up all his pleasure receptors like Christmas lights. Spock’s reaction was rather spectacular in Jim’s personal opinion. He grabbed his mischievous captain’s hand and pulled him away to his quarters.

“Mr. Sulu, you have the comm” were Spock’s only words as he followed them out not two steps behind Bones. And when Jim reached out for his hand in the turbo Spock reached back. For once not please at the absence of Jim’s mental laugh, so fingertips lightly touching he followed Jim down to the medbay and stayed until he could feel Jim’s thoughts ease into sleep.  After that it was different. The habit of allowing Jim to touch him when no one was around morphed to the habit of touching back when something went wrong. Hostile natives or storm interference or any of the other bits of trouble James T. Kirk seemed to get himself into merited at least a brush of fingers, a tentative reassurance that he was alive after something went terribly wrong. And after Spock mind melded with the captain to save his life it became something else entirely. He had woken up afterwards laying besides Jim on a cramped biobed fingers still pressed to the captain’s meld points feeling for the first time in what felt like a life time like Jim’s thoughts wouldn’t slide away into the darkness if he let go. Still he didn’t let go. Spock dove back into the meld and wrapped himself around and through the captain’s mind pulling it closer to him. Terrified that he would once again feel Jim’s thoughts slipping away like water through his hands. And he slept restlessly in that meld, mind tangled with Jims. The next time Jim touched his fingers the feeling wasn’t a triumphant poke at his shields, or even a grumbly leaning, it was a firework burst of affection right in the center of his mind, lighting up all his pleasure receptors like Christmas lights. Spock’s reaction was rather spectacular in Jim’s personal opinion. He grabbed his mischievous captain’s hand and pulled him away to his quarters.

 

      And if they had sex, quick and dirty against the inside of the door to the First Officers cabin, well, they had months of foreplay and plenty of time later to go slow.


End file.
